Jealousy At Its Best
by BlackHeartsandChaos
Summary: When Hotch brings a date to the New Years Party, it's too much for Emily to handle. So she takes things up a notch only to have both her and Hotch stuck in a crude situation with emotions going wild. H/P


**Disclaimer: The show is by Jeff Davis and I do nothing but play around with the characters. **

Emily had to suppress the growl in the back of her throat as she saw her SSAIC arrive to the New Year's Party with his date. Emily hated to admit it, but she was jealous. She had gotten so possessive of her boss that she had forgotten that he was in a serious relationship with some bimbo.

"Well look at that," Morgan said, eyeing the woman hanging onto Hotch's arm.

"What?" Emily said, pretending to not notice the arrival of her boss.

"Angry boss man's got the best date out of everyone here," he said. Emily's eyes snapped to Morgan as he gave the woman a once over.

"He sure does," Rossi said, walking up to them. Emily looked at them then at the woman. Her gaze caught Hotch's and she smiled stiffly. He smiled back and the two made their way towards them.

"Thought you weren't going to show up," Rossi said.

"I wasn't, but then Beth decided that she wouldn't mind coming along," he replied, his cute dimpled smile lighting up his face. Emily gritted her teeth as she saw the true happiness on his face. A happiness that she was never the reason for.

"Emily, you look like you want to claw someone's face out," Hotch observed. Emily shook her head and faked a laugh.

"As if," she said, making sure to send a small, unnoticed glare towards his date. Hotch smiled and turned to the woman standing next to him.

"Beth, this is Derek Morgan, David Rossi, and Emily Prentiss," he said quietly. Beth smiled sweetly at them as they all shook hands.

"Well, I should get going," Emily said, grabbing her bag off the table next to them.

"Emily. It's almost Midnight," Morgan said.

"Serg is waiting for me at home and so is a nice hot bubble bath," she said. Hotch was watching her intently, he saw past her façade easily. She couldn't lie. She didn't even _know_ how to lie.

"You're a terrible liar," he said. She glared at him but couldn't help the small smile.

"There you are! Come on, there's someone I want you to meet," Garcia said as she and JJ pushed past the crowd to get to them.

"Who?" Emily asked, but yelped as she was dragged forward.

"Looks like someone's getting lucky tonight," Morgan said, laughing. Rossi smiled and glanced at Hotch. Not surprised to see him looking slightly baffled.

"I'll get us some drinks," Hotch said, unwinding his hands from Beth's and walking towards the drinks bar. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Emily talking to a tall dark-haired male. He caught her gaze and his eyes went wide as she smirked and leaned forward, her hands resting on top of the man's hand. Hotch moved forward but was stopped again as the man's hand reached up to touch her face. His fingers grazed her cheeks and Hotch felt his patience snap. He walked straight to them and stopped in front of them, clearing his throat.

"Hotch!" Emily said, feigning surprise. Hotch raised his eyebrow at her.

"This is Adam. Adam this is Aaron," she said. Hotch's eyes went even wide as she used his given name for the first time since he had met her.

"Aaron? You never said anything about your boyfriend," Adam said. Emily laughed and entwined her fingers with Adam's.

"He's not by boyfriend. He's my boss," she said. Hotch gritted his teeth as she smirked at him.

_Two can play at this game._ Hotch smiled and slapped Adam's back.

"Don't worry. My date is over there. Enjoy yourselves," he said, smirking at Emily. She narrowed her eyes at him as she saw his smirk.

_What was he up to?_ Emily thought as she stared at him as he walked back to Beth and pulled her onto the dance floor. Emily glared at him as he pulled Beth close to his body as they moved slowly to the soft music.

"Let's dance," she growled, grabbing Adam's hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

"I didn't know you were the slow dance type," Adam said, looking down at her as she wrapped her around his neck.

"It's New Years Eve. I'm up for anything," Emily said, her eyes fixated on Hotch and Beth.

Hotch could feel her eyes on him and he glanced just to make sure. Their gazes connected and he smirked at her, his arms tightening around Beth's waist and his nose burying in her hair. Emily's gaze hardened and she pulled Adam closer to her body. Determined to show him that she could attract men just like he could attract women.

"You look even more beautiful when you dance," Hotch whispered in Beth's ear. She looked up at him, smiling shyly.

"COUNTDOWN EVERYONE!" One of the women yelled. The music stopped and the two couples stopped dancing.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Emily froze in the middle of laughing as she saw Hotch dip Beth and press his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the kissing couple. When he pulled away, Hotch made sure to send Emily a triumphant smirk. Emily scowled at him before grabbing Adam and smashing her lips against his. She had to fight back the urge to gag as she tasted the brutal taste of whiskey on his lips. When she pulled back she glanced at Hotch only to find him in a lip-lock with Beth. She stared at him and growled, pushing Adam off of her.

"Hey!" He said as she pushed past him.

"Get off of me!" She snapped as he reached for her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just kiss a man and leave him," Adam called after her. Emily made her way over to where her SSAIC was and tapped his shoulder impatiently. The two broke apart and Hotch looked up at her.

"What?" He asked. Emily looked at him incredulously. All he could say to her was _what?_ Emily gritted her teeth and put on a smile.

"Happy New Year!" She said. Beth chuckled and hugged her back hesitantly. Emily pulled back and looked at Hotch.

"Happy New Year. Aaron," she whispered his name as she stared deep into his dark eyes. Something flashed through his eyes and Emily didn't even have time to figure out what it was.

"Happy New Year Emily," he said back. Emily couldn't help the smirk that slid on her face as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure to press her body flush against his.

"Indeed," she whispered in his ear. His hands gripped her waist tightly; Emily could feel his nails digging into her hips. The two pulled away from each other and found Beth looking at them curiously.

"This year's going to be interesting. Isn't it, Hotch?" Emily asked. Hotch quirked his lips and decided to take her game up a notch.

"Indeed. All of us are finally in a relationship. With the exception of Reid," Hotch said. Emily had a moment of confusion.

"Relationship?" She asked.

"Yeah. You and Adam. JJ and Will, you know," he said. Emily swallowed at the mention of Adam.

"Adam?" Beth piped up.

"Yeah, Emily just met him and they even shared a New Year's kiss," Hotch said. Beth smiled at Emily and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's very nice that you've found someone, but aren't you going a bit too fast?" She asked. Emily felt her anger flare and jerked herself away.

"Don't you think you're going a bit too fast by pretending as if you actually know me when you don't?" She snarled.

"Emily!" Hotch said sharply.

"Fuck off, Hotch. I've known you longer and I have never seen you act like the way you are acting with this hellcat," Emily retorted.

"Emily!" This time Emily cringed from the anger and venom in his voice as he called her name.

"That's enough. Beth is my date tonight, I won't tolerate you acting like this," he said. Emily growled at him, turning on her heel and storming off.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into her," Hotch said turning to Beth. She smiled at him and touched his cheek.

"Hey, it's alright. She must be upset over something," Beth said. Hotch nodded and turned to where Emily had stormed off. She was upset, but over what, he didn't know. To be honest, he was just playing around with her, but her mood seemed to have changed from, what he was convinced was, flirtatious to anger.

* * *

Emily fell into her bed and screamed into the pillow. She didn't know what had happened. But the way he was standing against her for Beth had caused her to snap. Emily sat up and pulled out a picture that had been taken the previous New Year. It was a picture of her and Hotch, with his arm around her shoulder as she kissed his cheek.

"What have you done to me?" She whispered, staring at the picture. She was still angry, but now there was some sort of emptiness left inside of her. She threw the picture across the room and fell back into bed, falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"So what was last night about?" Rossi asked as she walked into the office.

"Drop it," she said, heading straight for the coffee station. She took a sip of the coffee and spat it out immediately as her eyes fell on Hotch walking in with Beth.

"What the hell?" She hissed as she watched Hotch open the door to his office for her, the two disappearing inside.

"Emily?" Morgan asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Emily slapped his hands away and walked straight to his office. She didn't even bother knocking on the door.

"Hotch, we have a briefing in fi-OH MY GOD!" Emily screamed as her eyes fell on Hotch on his knee in front of Beth, holding out a blue box with a ring in it.

"What happened?" Rossi said running in. He'd heard her scream and his heart had jumped, wondering if something had gone wrong.

"Uh," Beth said as she stood up.

"By all means, continue," Rossi said, grabbing statue Emily's arm and dragging her out of Hotch's office. It was only when he had successfully dragged her into his office, did Emily move.

"He just proposed to her!" Emily exclaimed. Rossi opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Emily.

"He just proposed!" She exclaimed again. Emily grabbed the chair and sat down.

"You should be happy for them," Rossi said. Emily glared up at him.

"Happy? HAPPY? Would you be happy if you found out that the man you were madly in love with just proposed to another woman?" Emily screeched.

"First of all, calm down and second of all, I am a straight Italian who goes for women, not men," Rossi said. Emily groaned and smacked her head against his desk.

"I hate my life," she groaned.

"Emily, Hotch proposed to Beth because he loves her. If you love him, then you will support him," Rossi said. Emily looked up at him with dull eyes.

"Does this face look like it wants to support him?" Emily asked. Rossi smiled at her softly.

"Emily. Hotch has finally found happiness with Beth. She may not be you, but she is something special," Rossi said, truthfully. Emily stood up sharply.

"I'm really not liking her right now," Emily said. Rossi didn't say anything as she walked out of his office. His words had raised awareness in Emily, an awareness that she had only felt in high school.

"So Hotch finally proposed to the pretty lady?" Morgan asked as she sat down in her chair.

"Bit of a surprise right?" She asked.

"Not really, I wouldn't have been able to help myself either," Morgan said walking away. Emily stared at her blank paper. What?

"I am so happy for Hotch! After Haley, I thought he would never move on!" Garcia said to JJ as they walked past Emily.

"She has such beautiful hair. Have you seen it? Just the perfect colour," JJ replied. Emily gulped and tried focussing on her work.

* * *

Emily stared at herself as she stood in front of her full-length mirror in her bra and underwear. She tried comparing her to Beth and grimaced. There was no comparison. Beth was so much more beautiful. Emily's body was covered in scars. Not to mention the large gash that ran from the bottom of her right breast down to her hip. She grabbed her shirt and threw it at the mirror.

"Of course everyone would find her beautiful. Who would want this?" Emily growled pulling on a short silk gown around her body. She huffed and plopped down on the bed. She grabbed her phone and stared at it, wondering whether she should call and apologize. Sighing, Emily dialled Hotch's number.

"Hello?" Emily froze as she heard the voice on the other line.

"Who is this?" Emily asked, not even bothering to guess who she thought it was.

"This is Beth. You must be trying to reach Aaron. He's in the shower, you can leave a mess-," Emily snapped the phone shut and threw it across the room, causing it to snap into two.

"_They're living together?_" Emily yelped incredulously. Emily had no idea what was wrong with her but the idea of Hotch being with another woman made her blood boil. So Emily did what she thought was best. Pulling on a coat over her body, Emily grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

The drive was short and Emily's knuckles were turning white as she murdered the car's steering wheel. She had to do something about this _situation_ that had risen.

Emily stormed up the stairs and banged on Hotch's door. When no one answered, Emily tried again.

"Coming! What's the deal?" A voice said, a few seconds later the door flew open to reveal Beth holding a bed sheet around her body. Emily's eyes went wide as she stared at her.

"Oh. Emily, right?" Beth asked, smiling softly. Emily nodded curtly, her eyes still wide.

"Is something wrong?" Beth asked, now perplexed at Emily's silence.

"Who is it?" That oh-so-sexy-I-can-just-you-up deep voice said. Emily's breath caught in her throat when a shirtless Aaron Hotchner appeared behind Beth.

"Oh my sainted neighbour's dog," Emily breathed out before her entire world was consumed in darkness.

* * *

_Emily ran a hand through his hair as his mouth worked wonders on hers. She groaned as he nipped the column of her throat and kissed her earlobe._

_ "Don't stop," she whispered as his hand slipped between them to her most sacred part. Emily felt as if her body was on fire as he did the most sinful things to her. She writhed under him as he pulled himself out ever so slowly and plunged back in. _

_ "Aaron!" She gasped as he slipped himself inside of her tight passage_

* * *

"Aaron!" Emily shot up in bed breathing heavily.

"Emily?" A voice asked. Emily looked around, realising that wherever she was, this was _not_ her room. Her eyes then fell on the dark-haired gorgeous man sitting beside her. Emily's eyes focused and she realised that her boss was staring at her with worried eyes. Emily bit her lip and shut her eyes, throwing her arms around his torso. Hotch glanced down at her head and debated whether or not he should put his arms around her. His mind went blank as he felt her lips press against his bare skin.

"What's happening?" She whispered, her voice holding slight tremors. Hotch snapped out of his trance and slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Emily," he whispered softly. She pulled away from him and looked up. Hotch opened his mouth to speak but no words seem to come to him as he stared into her warm eyes that held nothing but fear. Fear of what, though?

"Screw this," he murmured pushing her back down and covering her body with his. Emily's mouth opened but before she could say anything, his soft lips were on hers. Emily's eyes went wide as she felt his lips move against hers.

Hotch feared that he had gone too fast, but when he felt her start to respond, he relaxed visibly. This woman underneath him had been driving him crazy over the past few days with her coquettish manner and seductive winks. He had used Beth as a distraction; it was working perfectly, until she pulled that trick on New Years Eve with that arse Adam. But, her frail body covered with a silk nightgown that left so much of her to his imagination was too much for him to handle.

"Hotch!" Emily gasped as his tongue swiped hers softly. Emily cried out when he pulled back and looked down at her.

"Emily, as much as I appreciate you addressing my as your boss, at least don't do it when we're on the verge of doing something so special," Hotch said. Emily grinned and pulled him against her lips again.

"Fine, _Aaron_," she whispered. Hotch groaned as he heard his name roll off her tongue. He tugged the strap of her nightgown down her shoulders and kissed the bare skin softly.

"Make love to me, Aaron," Emily whispered. Hotch's arms tightened his hold on her and his lips trailed down her body as her creamy skin was revealed to him while he pulled the nightgown off of her. Emily writhed under him as he avoided contact with the area she wanted him to touch the most. He kissed the inside of her bare thigh and Emily groaned.

"Stop with this torture," she growled, flipping them over. Hotch groaned as he felt his lips trail down to the waistband of his pants.

"Jesus!" He breathed as she slipped his pants off with ease and grasped him in her hand.

"Not Jesus, not God, just Emily," she whispered, guiding the tip of his cock to her entrance. She slowly slid down on him all the way.

"Emily," he moaned, his fingers digging into her waist as she slid back up to the tip then down again. Emily quickened her pace then slowed down, loving the control that she had over him. This was what she had wanted. To be with him, to have him in the most unimaginable ways. Emily's cries got louder as she neared her peak, their bodies broke out in sweat as they slowly rose to their climax.

"Emily," Hotch groaned as his hips bucked upwards, his seed spurting into her passage. Her walls tightened around him and she came with a cry of his name. Emily

s body slumped forward onto his bare chest. His arms wrapped around her body and he flipped them over, his cock still buried deep inside of her.

"Emily," he whispered again. Emily opened her eyes and her brown eyes stared at him. She reached for him and he grasped her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. Hotch froze as reality dawned on him. He looked down at the naked woman that lay under him.

"Emily?" He asked, his eyes going wide. Emily watched his face morph from pleasure to horrified.

"Aaron? Wha-," Emily was cut off as he pulled back from her as if burnt and hurriedly put on his pants.

"What the hell did you do?" He snapped. Emily stared at him, her eyes going wide.

"Aaron?" She whispered.

"Hotch! Don't you dare call me Aaron," Hotch growled at her. Emily didn't know what to do as she stared at his angered face.

"Don't you know I'm engaged? Emily, how could you stoop so low?" Hotch snarled. Emily gasped as she felt hot tears sting her eyes.

"Aar-,"

"_Don't call me Aaron!_" He hissed at her. Emily swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Hotch, I thought you had wanted this," Emily squeaked. Emily almost screamed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bed.

"Emily! If this was something that I had wanted, I wouldn't have proposed to Beth. Or were you that desperate after Doyle that you just had to get laid?" He said venomously. Now there were tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you would let this get this far, Prentiss," Hotch said, pushing her away roughly and running a hand through his hair. Emily pulled on her nightgown and jacket and fled his home before she had to hear more.

Emily fell into her bed tears pouring down her face. She didn't know what to do and let the tears run down her face. For the first time after many months, Emily fell asleep only to be woken by nightmares over and over again.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"PRENTISS!" Emily jumped, her coffee spilling all over her almost completed file. She looked up into the dark eyes of SSAIC Aaron Hotchner.

"S-Sir," she stuttered. Emily could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"I asked for the San Diego file an hour ago," Hotch said curtly. Emily swallowed and looked down at the coffee spilled file.

"It's, ah, it's th-this," Emily stammered holding up the wet file. He glanced down at it and Emily gulped as she saw the anger building up in his eyes. He snatched it out of her hand and her eyes snapped up into his eyes.

"This? This is your file? I think I told you that I wanted a file," he said to her through gritted teeth.

"I almost finished it, I swear," Emily defended.

"Finished it? I highly doubt it. You've been neglecting your work Agent, something that I have noticed for quite a while now," Hotch said sternly.

"No I haven't! You just seem to get here on the wrong time and I end up doing something wrong!" Emily cried out. As soon as the words left her mouth, Emily clapped a hand over her mouth as she saw the anger on his face.

"Are _you_ _blaming me_?" Hotch hissed. Emily could feel the team's stares digging into her as she stared at her angered boss.

"N-No, that's not what I meant," Emily said.

"I'm sure you didn't. Emily Prentiss you are from this day onwards suspended from the BAU," Hotch said, turning around and walking away. Emily stared at his retreating back, her mind still playing over his words. _What?_

"Did Hotch just suspend you?" Morgan asked coming up to her.

"Absolutely not! He just asked her out on a date, didn't you hear?" Rossi said walking up to where they were. Emily didn't answer just stared at the spot the Hotch had just disappeared from.

"Emily, could you come to my office," Rossi asked gently. Emily nodded and slowly followed him to his office.

"What's going on, Emily?" Rossi asked sitting down. Emily sat down in front of him as she stared at nothing in particular.

"I don't know, Dave," she whispered. "Ever since that night, he's been hating on me."

"What night?" Rossi asked. Emily looked up at him.

"The day Hotch proposed to Beth, I had gone over to his house when Beth answered his phone. I fainted at seeing them together and when I woke up, we-," Emily broke off as memories of that night flooded her mind.

"You what, Emily?" Rossi probed. Emily swallowed tightly and shut her eyes.

"We slept together," she breathed out. She was half expecting Rossi to be surprised or give some sort of absurd reaction, but Rossi stayed calm and just looked at her.

"Then what happened?" He asked. Emily's eyes snapped open and she stared at him.

"I already knew it was bound to happen, but what happened after that?" Rossi said brushing off her unasked question. Emily blinked a few times and looked away from him.

"When he realised what had happened, he grew angry and took it all out on me, saying all sorts of things. Before things could get worse, I left. He's been like this since then," Emily said. Rossi leaned back in his chair and surveyed her.

"Emily, Hotch isn't one to hold a grudge for this long," he said.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Rossi smiled at her, his eyes glinting.

"Wait, you think he _enjoyed_ it?" Emily asked, stunned.

"He feels guilty that he enjoyed a romp with you when he became engaged to another woman," Rossi said. Emily stared at him, her eyes wide.

"He enjoyed it," Emily said, it came out more of a statement than a question.

"Otherwise he wouldn't act so defensive," Rossi said.

"But-,"

"Dave, I ne-," Hotch broke off as his eyes fell on Emily sitting in the chair. Emily averted her gaze as her cheeks suddenly started to feel very hot.

"I thought I told you to get out," Hotch snapped at her, causing her to jump.

"It's alright. I called her here," Rossi said, standing up. Hotch looked from her to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Gun and badge. I knew you wouldn't be so kind enough to _take _them," Rossi said.

"What does that mean?" Hotch asked.

"From the way you've been acting, I suspected that you would've _done_ something," he replied. Emily's eyes went wide as she stared at Rossi horrified.

"No! Hotch would never raise a hand against any woman!" Emily blurted. Hotch's eyes snapped to her and Emily fell silent.

"Raise a hand against a woman? Emily, I didn't mean that," Rossi said. Emily's mouth fell open and she looked away, her face turning redder.

"Just make her go home," Hotch said before turning around and leaving.

"I was just about to," Emily said shooting up on her feet and heading for the door, not realising that Hotch was doing just the same in her frenzy of getting out of there.

"Watch it!" Rossi said as the two bumped straight into each other. Emily pulled back and yelped as her hair caught in the button of his shirt.

"Prentiss, let go of me," Hotch said pulling away. Emily yelped in pain and Hotch froze as she bunched his shirt in hands.

"My hair," Emily groaned, trying to untangle her hair. She succeeded and pulled away from Hotch, she looked up at him and froze as she saw the raw hunger in his eyes. Rossi cleared his throat and the two looked at him.

"I believe you both have somewhere to be," he said. The two blanched and Emily scrambled out the door.

* * *

Emily groaned in the confinement of her house. She hated this suspension. At the thought of suspension, Emily felt her anger flare. This wasn't fair. She hadn't even done anything wrong it was his fault that the coffee had spilt all over the file. Her phone rang and Emily answered it without even looking at the caller ID.

"What?" She snapped.

"Prentiss?" Emily slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Speak of the devil," she murmured.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing. Why did you call?"Emily asked. _Please say that you were sorry_. Emily begged.

"I wanted to tell you something," he said. Emily gripped the cushion on her couch, her heartbeat speeding up.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered, her heart beating so loud that she was convinced that he could hear it.

"Your suspension letter has been sent to your home," he said. Emily felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her head.

"What?" She asked.

"Your suspension letter. It's been delivered to your home," he replied. Emily's anger was now creeping up, inch by inch.

"Has it really?" She asked, her hand grabbing her car keys.

* * *

"That's the fiftieth time that you are asking me that, Prentiss," Hotch said as she asked why the suspension letter was sent to her home. The bell rang and he went to answer it.

"No, I am not going to bother answ-," he was cut off as he opened the door to come face to face with Emily.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Emily shoved at him angrily.

"What are you doing?" She asked, anger evident in her voice.

"Emily!" He warned.

"Don't you "Emily" me, Aaron Hotchner," Emily said. Hotch stared at her blankly.

"Ever since we had sex you've been acting so strange! Not like the Aaron Hotchner I know and l-," Emily broke off.

"And what?" Hotch probed. Emily cleared her throat and stared straight at him.

"And respect! What the hell is wrong with you, Aaron? Was I seriously that bad?" Emily yelled at him.

"What? No! You were the best!" Hotch exclaimed. Emily raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Is that why you said I was so desperate after Doyle?" Emily asked.

"I didn't mean that! Look, I was confused at what happened! I had just proposed to Beth and then the next thing I know I have your irresistible body underneath me. What was I supposed to do? The one thing I wanted for so long wanted me as well," Hotch said.

"Oh su-What?" Emily asked, as his words sunk in.

"What what? I can't believe you, Emily! I think I just confessed to you and the only thing you can say to me is-," he was cut off with Emily's lips against his. He dropped the phone, which he was still holding to his ear, and wrapped his arms around her waist. His tongue slipped into her mouth and he groaned as he tasted her. His mouth drank from hers and his hands slipped down to her butt and he grasped them, pulling her up against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he placed her on the table nearest to him. They broke apart only to have her hands working on his shirt and his hands running down her body.

"God Emily! Why did I turn away from this?" He wondered as he raked his lips against her throat.

"Because you were too caught up in that bitch," she breathed out as her hand worked on her belt. She pushed his shirt off his shoulder and her hands explored his muscled torso. For a man his age, he was probably the hottest thing that she had ever seen on two legs.

"Very true," he groaned as he pulled her shirt off of her. He hurried to undo her skirt and pulled it off.

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere," Emily said.

"Stop talking!" He growled as he spread her legs apart.

"But you-,"

"I said stop talking!" Hotch growled, as he sunk to his knees and dove into her folds. Emily gasped and her hands twined in his dark hair. His tongue was working magic on her, as it dipped into her passage and trailed up to her clit.

"Aaron!" She gasped, as his teeth grazed the sensitive bud. She grasped his hair and pulled him up to her lips.

"Enough! Fuck me! Fuck me now!" She growled against his lips.

"Gladly," he snarled as he plunged into her to the hilt. Emily's nails dragged down his back as he pounded into her.

"Aaron!" She screamed as her walls tightened around his pulsing length, her nail digging into his back.

"Emily!" He groaned, spilling his seed inside of her. Emily rested her head against his shoulder.

"That wasn't fair," he said. Emily pulled her head back and looked at him.

"What?"

"You didn't let me taste you properly," he said. Emily chuckled and touched his cheek.

"If I had, I wouldn't have lasted this long," she said. Hotch smiled at her and nuzzled the palm of her hand.

"I love you," Emily whispered. Hotch stopped and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you," she said. Hotch smiled and took her lips again.

"I love you too," he said. Emily smiled and the two kissed again.

"You're beautiful," he said as he stared at her body. Emily reached for her shirt but he held her wrist.

"Don't. All of us have scars. These only add to your bravery and beauty," he said. Emily smiled at him and rested her head against his shoulder again.

"But what about Beth?" Emily asked, a small part of her fearing that he would pull back again. She sighed in relief when he didn't.

"Who's Beth?" He asked, taking her lips again. Emily laughed against his lips as he lifted her again and took her to his bedroom. As the two fell back in bed, Emily laughed at how absurd the feeling was.

"Emily?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She asked, running a hand through his soft hair.

"What would you say to me changing fiancés?" He asked. Emily froze and stared at him.

"No way! Come on Aaron! We just confessed our love to each other and now you're already feeling that you should move on?" Emily asked, horrified that he could even say such a thing.

"Emily," he said gently.

"No! Aaron, you can't just leave me like this," Emily said, pushing him off of her and pulling on her clothes. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest.

"Emily, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Aaron, what do you-What?" She asked.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. Emily swallowed as she stared at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes," he said, nodding at her.

"Yes. Of course! Yes!" Emily said, a smile forming on her face. She threw her arms around him and kissed him hard.

"I love you, Aaron Hotchner," she whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you too, Emily Prentiss," he replied.

"Good, otherwise I don't know what I would've done out of jealousy."

The End

**AN: There you have it, my loves! I had to get something out soon. Couldn't help it. But anyhow, I really hope you enjoy it, I tried to make it long, not as long as the other one, but I hope it does the trick. So enjoy and keep those reviews coming. Love you all!**

**BlackHeartsandChaos**


End file.
